legacyoflordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Stonewatch
The Duchy of Stonewatch is a rather large parcel of Land located in the center of Redridge, its seat being Stonewatch Keep. It encompasses the Evergarde Stead, Dalren Hills, Isenhammer Manse, and Stonewatch. It was for the longest time, ruled by House of Isenhammer, and later passed onto the House of Ashcroft. Today, the Duke of Stonewatch is Lord Edward Ashcroft II. It has played its part in supplying metal, armour, weapons and bread to the Kingdom of Stormwind, allowing its economy to thrive. The land has allowed the specific breeding of hardy mountain horses. The breed can support incredible amounts of weight without encumbering their speed and they are able to traverse mountainous terrain with ease. The Duchy holds the responsibility of training Knights. The new squires are given the unfortunate nickname of 'Red Boys' where they will eventually be knighted in turn. The Knights have been dubbed the 'Knights of the Ridge', valiantly defending the Redridge Mountains and the other holdings of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Threats The main threat, although reduced after the annihilation of the majority of the Blackrock forces pushing southwards, are Gnolls and Orcs. Their camps still remain an open threat as is the open pass allowing the province to be invaded from the Burning Steppes. During the First War it was the front of the defense against the advance of the Orcs that made their way to Stormwind. It held out for over a month before supplies ran out and the defenders were forced to flee. Ever since then, the High King has decided it was paramount that Stonewatch Keep be reinforced in case of any other incursion into the peaceful forests of Elwynn. Lands and Production Stonewatch Stonewatch has no real production other than the forging of weaponry and armour. It is seat of the Duchy and the residence for the Lord of the land and his family. Sprawling gardens within the high walls, and a scenic view of the valley of Redridge from its position up in the southern mountains of Redridge. It maintains two hundred house guards that serve as men-at-arms when called to battle. A good fifty servants work and live at the Keep. Its forges and weapon smiths create a large arsenal for the garrisoned soldiers and the kingdom's army. The Regiment protecting Stonrwatch, known as the Seventh Regiment is Stonewatch's main military force. Currently the Seventh Regiment is defending the pass between Redridge and the Burning Steppes. Redwood Redwood, a large town south of Stonewatch has a population of fifteen thousand, with five thousand of those being trained artisan and smiths. It produces wheat and bread from its sprawling fields (over five hundred square kilometers of wheat) and tireless bakeries. In addition, its proximity to Lake Everstill has allowed the development of a fishing industry. In years with a good harvest, the irrigation of the region allows the seven and a half thousand farmers to produce nearly four thousand ton of wheat - enough to feed not only the entire Redridge area, but to also contribute a major source of wheat for the entire Kingdom. Production has been deliberately increased drastically over the last decade due to the shortages arising from the troubles posed in Westfall. Aurthur's Rise Aurthur's Rise is located east of Stonewatch. Named after the late Baldrec Ashroft's youngest son, it is a small mining town mainly comprised of miners and their families. It mainly provides steel and iron for the production of weapons, armor and siege weapons for the Kingdom of Stormwind and her army. Towerpeak Towerpeak is the home to the Tower of Ilgalar, the seat of many of the mages within Stonewatch. The town and the tower were most recently reclaimed by the House of Ashcroft and it is once more beginning to function as a place for magical study and practice. Developments after the Shattering With recent events, and with the eradication of the majority of Orc presence at Athlers Mill, and the majority of Gnoll presence at the Tower of Ilgalar, those lands have been reclaimed by the Crown. They are under the immediate protection of the Duchy of Stonewatch and are closely monitored as life begins to prosper in those regions. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:House of Ashcroft